camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichor Platonov
Model: Vladimir Ivanov Personality Ichor is what you call, difficult. He is brooding, serious, and usually unwilling to cooperate with most people. But he is extremely overprotective of his younger brother, Luka, willing to risk everything for him. He has trouble with the friends part, but in the end, he is a pretty cool dude. History Adrian Platonov was a Corporal in the Russian Military, originally married to a woman named Antonine, who passed away early in his career to lung cancer. The departure of his beloved made him turn to alcohol, which quickly led to an addiction. This addiction led to various poor decisions on Adrian's behalf, eventually getting him kicked out of the military. So he spent most of his time then on at various bars. One day, he was approached by a beautiful young woman who initially introduced herself as Valeria. It was love at first sight, and the two left the bar to go vandalize Moscow (Adrian was drunk at the time). The two proceeded to see each other every evening to something bad, which eventually led to one faithful night in Adrian's bed. The next morning, Valeria was gone, leaving nothing but a note. This note explained in great detail "Valeria's" stature as a Greek goddess, and how she was now with child. Because of this, she could no longer be with Adrian. Dismayed, Adrian developed a deeper addiction to alcohol to drown his sorrows of losing another lover. Nine months later, Eris/Nemesis/Lyssa was back, with their first son, Ichor. Adrian raised their first-born son. Although, she did return once, and after a day of spending time with her son and lover, and a night in Adrian's bed, she was gone once again. Adrian slowly went back to drinking to help him cope. After another nine months, Adrian found a basket on his doorstep. To his amazement, the basket had an infant in it, along with a note from Eris/Nemesis/Lyssa. This note truly let him know that his beloved would never return, but would always be watching over him and their two boys. Adrian tried to be strong for his sons, even trying to quit drinking. But it was tough, and he would suffer from lapses from time to time. Tis why Ichor (or Ike as he was known by some) and Luka grew up to be very close brothers, always relying on each other. Luka and Ike were inseparable, the best of friends. They learned early on from their father of their heritage and their mother, and knew that in they're world, they only had each other. Their father tried to do his best to make sure his children were prepared for the future, so he held various jobs, some most people would refuse to take. Then that one horrible night, when Adrian suffered a horrible lapse and went on a drunk driving spree, which ended when he crashed into a gasoline truck, which erupted in a billowing cloud of flame. A body was eventually found, but it was to burnt and scarred to tell who it was, yet Ichor and Luka knew in their hearts that their father was dead. With no parents and no place to go, Ike and Luka were on the streets by age 12 and 11, respectively. They lived off the garbage and what meager scraps ores would give them until Ichor was finally old enough for a job, which got him just enough to get him and his brother a tuition and decent enough food. It wasn't until the two boys were 14 and 13 that they faced their first monster. They were n their usual alleyway "home" when a tall man came by. Luka approached the stranger, asking the classic, "Who goes there?" The man picked Luka up high by the arm, and the boy stared into the man's one big green Eye. "C-c-cyclops!!!" Stuttered Luka. "Hey!! Leave my brother be!!" Screamed Ike from behind as he threw a trash can lid at the Cyclops' head. The Cyclops dropped Luka hard and gave chase to Ichor. As the monster chased his brother through the streets, Luka prayed. "Mother, whoever, ''where-''ever you be, save your sons from this demon!!" Then he ran after his brother. Ike was backed into a corner, looking desperately at the approaching monster, when Luka pounced. "Leave him alone!!" Yelled the boy, clinging wildly unto the Cyclops, who tried furiously to yank him off his back. Ike stood up and tackled the monster, knocking him and Luka to the floor. He quickly checked that Luka wasn't harmed, then proceeded to kick the Cyclops, until it stood and picked him up. Luka watched in horror as it raised his brother higher, and higher, over his head, and then.... THUNK. Ike fell to the ground, and the Cyclops stared down into his chest in shock, as there was a bronze crossbow bolt protruding through it. It exploded in ash, blanketing the two boys. Bewildered, Ichor and Luka looked around for where the bolt came from, and saw a figure, but only briefly, for then it disappeared in a dark shade. Ike ran up to where the figure was standing but a mere moment ago, and found a backpack. The two boys took it and returned to their alley, exhausted and scarred. In it contained a letter explaining the safe haven of Camp Half-Blood, and as well as two daggers the same hue as the crossbow bolt that took down the Cyclops mere moments ago. The boys continued business-as-usual, not showing any hint of what offered, until 3 years later, where not only were they experienced, trained, and adept at handling these attacks, which occurred more often as they matured. But they had also saved up enough money for two plane fares from Moscow, Russia, to Long Island, New York. After arriving, they faced one more threat, this time in the form of a Harpy, but they were aided by a stranger, who revealed to be a Saytr from the Camp. This Saytr led Ichor and Luka to Camp Half-Blood, where they were claimed by their mother at entry. Powers Offensive #Children of Eris have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. #Children of Eris have the ability to temporarily stun a person for a short time. Defensive #Children of Eris have the ability to create a field of energy around them, which stuns anyone who steps inside of it. The more time it is sustained, the more energy is drains. Passive #Children of Eris are innately stronger in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. Supplementary #Children of Eris have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Eris to attack or flee freely. #Children of Eris have the ability to create small illusions of something desired, which will appear as something different to each person, depending on what the person desires. This can be used to distract others. #Children of Eris can enhance feelings of rivalry and anger in those around them, causing them to react more recklessly 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eris can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. 6 Months After Character is Made Will have 23 Feb 2014 #Children of Eris can throw a cursed apple and whomever is near is compelled to fight over and prove who is the best amongst them, the curse remains until either the best is chosen, the Eris kid removes the curse or over time it wears off on its own. 9 Months After Character is Made Will have 23 May 2014 #Children of Eris can create a short lived “storm of strife” which may cause inanimate materials and objects within it to warp, or break, or be destroyed. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it. The more energy used, the more that can be effected at once. This power drains the user depending on the amount of energy invested. Traits #Children of Eris are often quick to cause arguments and fights between others. #Children of Eris often prefer discord, strife and conflict over harmony and peace. Gallery Ike4.jpg Ike3.jpg|Ike after a rough day Ike2.jpg|Casual Category:Demigods Category:Children of Eris Category:Male Category:Shadowwalker1299 Category:Vladimir Ivanov Category:Characters Category:Born in 1995 Category:Born in August Category:3 Month Power